Más claro que el agua
by GelaSynysterTalent
Summary: Me siento, atónita... hace unos días deseaba tener mi propio barco y ahora, estoy de camino al Capitolio con un niño hacia una muerte segura... volveré, volveré por ti, para que puedas decírmelo de verdad./ Juventud de Mags
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Sabia que iba a morir, Finnick no podría llevarnos a los dos y necesitábamos al chico, sino Katniss moriría en vida y todos los levantamientos serían en vano. Agradecí haber vivido tantos años sin que me faltase nada, agradecí haber vivido lo suficiente como para entender que había llegado mi hora y que una nueva generación lucharía por todo lo que habíamos vivido la anterior. En el fondo de mi corazón quería morir, no quería ver como mis "niños" eran heridos, no quería aguantar más sufrimiento, solo quería que la chica en llamas acabase con el Capitolio y con todo el dolor que habíamos sufrido los tributos.

Veo a Finnick, le lagrimean los ojos.Sé que si no fuera por que están los otros chicos, lloraría.

-_No, no puedo llevarlos a los dos, mis brazos no funcionan.- _se le zarandean los brazos sin control de un lado a otro.

Así que se que debo hacer. Finnick lo sabía, sabía que me había ofrecido porque la pobre Annie, no podría aguantar, no aguantaría ver morir a alguno de nosotros. Además ella era joven, tendría una vida por delante con Finnick y yo me iba a encargar de ello. Eran mis _niños_ y no dejaría que nadie los separase.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia Finnick, me despido de el con un beso en los labios. Y me dirijo hacia la niebla, Finnick no me detendrá, sabe que lo hago por el bien de todos. El dolor me nubla la vista, mi cuerpo es sacudido por salvajes contorsiones y ya no siento nada.

Oigo gritar a Katniss y ver a Finnick salir corriendo con Peeta. Y solo puedo decir...

_Por fin vamos a estar juntos._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1. **

Siempre había imaginado mi vida cerca del mar, me imaginaba de mayor despertándome cada mañana al amanecer mientras las olas zarandeaban el barco que había heredado de mi padre. Me imaginaba echando las redes sin ayuda de nadie, me imaginaba una vida, en la que me valdría por mi misma, y mi única preocupación sería el poder levantarme por la mañana para ir a pescar y que el motor del barco funcionase.

Y para eso no queda mucho, mi padre me había prometido que al cumplir los dieciocho podría quedarme con su viejo barco al que apodaban _"El Valle", _lo habían apodado así porque mi madre en uno de sus abismos de vanidad (ya que para ella, los barcos pesqueros eran terribles y no quería subir en ninguno) lo había pintado de color verde chillón y el mástil estaba lleno de dibujos de flores. Mi padre lo había permitido porque en aquella época sólo tenía a mi madre y al barco, en su pequeño mundo esas dos cosas no podían estar separadas, así que consintió que mi madre lo pintase a su gusto.

El barco tenía bastantes años, pero con un par de reparaciones y una buena mano de pintura, sería mi barco, bueno exactamente el barco de papa remodelado. Pero sería perfecto para mí y por una vez en estos diecisiete años, tendría algo mío y no algo que tener que compartir con cuatro hermanos.

-_Maggie.-_ me llamó mi madre.

Me había quedado tan ensimismada en mi mundo mientras limpiaba el pescado que no me había dado cuenta de que me había cortado con el cuchillo.

-_Oh, Maggie.-_ lentamente mi madre se acerco a mi.- _Ves, y desinfectate la mano, vas a manchar el pescado y tienes que llevárselo a tu hermano, para venderlo.-_me dijo mientras enjuagaba y lavaba el cuchillo con el que me había cortado._  
_

Mi madre en su juventud nunca había trabajado, es más había sido toda su adolescencia hija del alcalde por aquel antaño. Se había enamorado de mi padre cuando apenas tendría diecinueve años, y seis meses más tarde mi madre le anunciaba a mi abuelo que se iba a casar con un hombre pobre, que tenía un barco, que amaba al mar y la amaba a ella. Para mi abuelo fue suficiente, mi padre era pobre, pero era trabajador y nunca le faltaba cariño para mi madre. Después de la boda mi abuelo les apoyó en todo y pudieron abrir una pequeña pescadería de lujo, en la cual ahora trabaja toda mi familia. Mi madre, yo y mis hermanos pequeños nos encargamos de limpiar el pescado, mientras que mi hermano mayor y mi abuelo atienden en la tienda.

-_Maggie, ¿acabaste con la cesta?-_ cogí la cesta, que había echo, estaba echa con hojas de palmera, la cual me ayudaría a transportar el pescado desde mi casa hasta el pueblo sin necesidad de apestar.

-_Si, la acabe anoche, después de la A__cademia_.-la Academia_, _era el campo el campo de entrenamiento, donde todos los jóvenes del distrito se entrenaban por si algún día entraban en las Arenas.

Odiaba ese sitio, odiaba cualquier cosa que me atase, odiaba al Capitolio por hacernos esto. Veinticuatro Tributos, solo uno sobrevive, veintitrés mueren, veintitrés familias destrozadas, una rica para toda la vida... una sola persona que carga con el peso de haber matado para sobrevivir. Mientras que para el Capitolio solo es entretenimiento, ya que al año siguiente se olvidan de ellos y la historia vuelve a empezar. Aunque viendo algunos Tributos vencedores sin ningún remordimiento... da que pensar si para ellos también es un juego de gloria. Solo sé una cosa, quién entra en las Arenas porque quiere esta loco, quién entra porque es elegido se vuelve loco...así que todos acaban igual.

Para mi defensa puedo decir, que aunque odio ese sitio, soy buena con lo que hago. Sé lanzar cualquier arma y dar en la diana, se utilizar un escudo, sé camuflarme, se sobrevivir... mi vida como marinera me lo ha permitido. A pesar que el cuerpo a cuerpo no se me de muy bien, por el echo de que soy pequeña para mi edad, me apoyo en mi gran velocidad. Pero nunca en mi sano juicio iría a las Arenas. Además este es mi último año en que mi nombre entra en la urna.

Cojo la cesta llena de pescado y me dirijo hacia el mercado. Todo el mundo en este pueblo se conoce, es pequeño y la mayoría de familias están unidas por sus antepasados. A mi padre, le llaman el extranjero, porque no saben de donde vino, ni como y por mucho que le preguntes el te responderá:

-_¿De donde vengo? Del mar... como todos.- _exceptuando mi madre, creo que a todo el mundo sabe solo eso.

Entiendo porque le llaman extranjero, aquí todo el mundo tiene el pelo claro o quemado por el sol, la piel bronceada y los ojos verdes o azules como el mar. Pero el, el tiene el pelo oscuro, los ojos grises y la piel olivacea. No sabemos de que Distrito vino, el tampoco responde a eso.

Yo debía de tener unos pocos años cuando los Días oscuros empezaron, recuerdo como mis padres lloraban y mi madre gritaba que huyeran con nosotros. Pero papa, decía que teníamos que hacerles frente que si no, nunca les venceríamos. La guerra estuvo por medio de mi infancia, pero nunca llego a mi pueblo, estábamos demasiado lejos de ellos. Por esos años, el Distrito trece desaparecería y nunca volveríamos a saber de el, salvo las imágenes que nos obligaban a ver cada Cosecha el Capitolio. Solo han habido doce juegos del hambre y ningún vencedor en nuestro distrito.

Aún recuerdo cuando el Presidente anunció que todos los niños tendrían que participar, no tendría mas de cuatro años y en aquel entonces no me dí cuenta, ni siquiera me preocupe. Hasta el día en que el nombre de mi hermano fue metido en esa urna. No quería que se lo llevasen, ni tener que aguantar a mis dos hermanos pequeños yo sola, quería que el estuviese a mi lado, y por suerte a el nunca le tocó. Aún espero que ninguno de nosotros nos toque.

Voy caminando por los puestecitos del mercado, saludo el hijo de la carnicera, Yaco el hombre que vende huevos y me paro en la frutería. Allí se encuentra nuestro vecino y amigo de mi hermano Julius. Le saludo, el me hace una señal para que entre al puesto.

-_Uhh que corte más feo, señora tentáculos.-_el me ha apodado así por que soy hábil, aunque mirando el corte, muy hábil en ese momento no es que fuera. -_¿Que tal la pesca?-_ me sonríe mientras se sienta en su banquito de madera.

Vale, Bolin es el chico más guapo y carismático que puedes encontrar por el pueblo, hasta yo no puedo evitar ponerme roja cada vez que intento entablar una conversación. El lo sabe, mi querido hermano mayor es un bocazas y Bolin lo utiliza para avergonzarme.

-_Bien, papa ha traído langostas, las meterá en la pecera nueva, para que los clientes las elijan.- _el sonríe, mientras acerca su mano a mi hombro.

-_Bueno... quería preguntarte una cosa.-_le miro extrañada.- _Me preguntaba si tenias acompañante para el día de la Cosecha...- _aparta un mechón de mi pelo y se pone a jugar nervioso.

De repente, el fuerte ruido de dos cajas arrastrándose nos desvían nuestra atención, Nathan el hermano pequeño de Bolin aparece por la tienda. El me hace un gesto con la cabeza a modo saludo, ya que con el, a pesar de ir a mi misma clase nunca hemos entablado una conversación.

-_Bolin, ya te he dicho que limpies la fruta...-_a pesar de ser el pequeño Nathan es muchísimo más serio, reservado y frío que su hermano.-_ Y yo de ti, no iría con el, eres a la segunda a quien se lo pide. -_me mira sin preocupación.

Si algo es Nathan es sincero, el nunca se va de rodeos o intenta engañarte, el es más claro que el agua. Te dirá lo que es verdad o lo que le parece, pero nunca te engañara. No, me decepciono, Bolin es el chico más guapo del pueblo, pero no me interesa de ninguna manera.

_-Metete en tus asuntos, niñato.-le dice Bolin a Nathan._

Yo ni siquiera les hago mucho caso, nadie pensaría que esos dos son hermanos, sus personalidades son tan distintas al igual que su aspecto. Nayhan es mucho más alto que Bolin, fuerte para el trabajo en el campo, pero delgado. Es moreno de ojos oscuros. Bolin en cambio es rubio, de constitución robusta y varios centímetros mas bajo que su hermano pequeño. Rubio y de ojos azules, vamos tiene bastante demanda por aquí.

_-Bueno, yo me marcho, hasta luego Nathan.-_le digo mientras salgo del puesto, el solo se encoje de hombros.

No me hiere que Nathan me lo haya dicho, sino el echo de que Bolin me vea como segundo plano, es un poco injusto, pero sé que yo no soy una belleza quizás bonita si, pero la palabra "belleza" no va reflejada en mi. Además de que se perfectamente que Bolin esta detrás de la novia de mi hermano, la hija del panadero ,Sarah.

-_Bueno al menos eres el segundo plato...-_maldita sea.

No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño y enfadarme. No es que le tenga envidia a Sarah, pero Sarah es la chica más bonita que he visto. Pelo rubio, piel bronceada, ojos verdes, dientes blancos y rectos, alta y frágil, te da ganas de protegerla nada más verla. Y encima es muy femenina, _eso no sirve para navegar,_ en mi mente surge esa frase, Sarah no duraría ni un día en alta mar.

_Algo es algo._

Quedan tres días para la cosecha y podré celebrar que nunca iré a las Arenas. Sonrió a pesar de ello, no tendré que volver a la Academia, no tendré que hacer tareas y podré navegar hasta que quiera. Un buen homenaje si, señor.

_En tres días...seré libre._


	3. Capítulo 2

Y allí estábamos todos, plantados esperando a la sentencia de muerte de alguno de nuestros compañeros. No se oía nada salvo alguna respiración entrecortada. Mussi este año iba de color azul, le hacia parecer una serpiente marina, y su pelo liso caía hasta el suelo. Realmente parecía que se la hubiese tragado el mar.

Nos volvieron a poner el video del Capitolio y de como se creo Panem, rápidamente me entraron ganas de vomitar al ver el distrito 13, y al Presidente y ganador de los días oscuros, la tristeza hizo acopio de mis fuerzas. No me preocupaba por mi, solo me quedaba este año, pero mis hermanos, no podría vivir con esa culpa, no quería verlos morir. Además destrozaría a mi madre... a todos.

Mussi hizo un pequeño comentario sobre nuestro distrito. Y fue caminando poquito a poco con el micrófono en las manos hacia las urnas.

-¡Bievenidos a los 13 juegos del hambre!-bramó- Y que la suerte este de vuestro lado.

La suerte, si solo fuera eso creo que me compraría todos los amuletos que pudiera. MUssi se acerca a la urna cuadrada y mete su mano de color azul, remueve un poco en busca de un papelito y coge uno. Con una sonrisa se vuelve ha acercar al micrófono y se arregla el pelo disimuladamente. Se aclara la garganta y alza el papel de color amarillento.

-Mags Llilian.-grita felizmente.

Oh,no. Oh,no. Tengo tentación de echar a correr. Todo el mundo de delante se esta girando a verme y yo solo puedo temblar, temblar de era mi día, el día que tendría mi libertad, mi barco...hoy moriría, sin haber conocido nada. Estoy paralizada y la gente me va arrastrando hasta llegar a los agentes quienes me escoltan hasta el escenario. No puedo ni levantar la cabeza, sigo estoica, con la mirada en el suelo. No quiero alzarla y esperar a ver a mis padres llorando. Tampoco quiero ver a mis hermanos, ni a mis amigos... a nadie. Solo quiero huir. Las lágrimas empiezan a asomar por mis ojos, eso no ayuda al intentar levantar la cabeza.

-_Bueno, felicidades querida._-felicidades dice, si pudiera le partiría la cara allí mismo, la miro indignada, por su culpa estoy yo aquí.

-_Podrías haber cogido otro papel_.-le digo por lo bajo, solo ella se entera y sonríe nerviosa.

- _Sigamos con los varones._-se dirige a la dirección contraria y vuelve a sacar un papelito.- _Oidin Nelck._-brama.

Se trata de un niño de 13 años, pelirrojo y enclenque, los primeros que mueren en el baño de sangre, no puedo evitar pensarlo, en que este morirá. El niño es pobre, se puede ver en sus ropas y esta desnutrido, no puedo evitar sentir pena por el.

-_Daros la mano._-ruega Mussi, nos damos la mano.-¡_Que la suerte este de vuestro lado!_

Antes nos cortaran la cabeza. Nos acompañan a unas salas y nos separan, caminamos en silencio. La gente empieza hacer cola para despedirse y puedo oír como mi madre solloza detrás de la puerta que le dejen entrar.

-_Oh Maggie._-es la primera en entrar y salta a mis brazos, lloro como nunca lo he echo.-_Cariño, te quiero tanto._-me empieza a besar la cara.-_Eres fuerte, podrás, sé lista y precavida._-vuelve a sollozar mientras me abraza.-_Siempre desee tener una hija, porque os la lleváis_.- grita y empeiza a ponerse histérica, los agentes entran y la sacan mientras se retuerce en sus brazos.

Mis hermanos son los siguientes en entrar.

-_Os heredo mis cosas._-les digo para intentar hacerles sonreír. Los tres nos fundimos en un abrazo, no hace falta palabras, ni despedida, ni lagrimas.-Siempre os querré.

-_Siempre._-murmuran y salen cabizbajos de la sala.

-_¿Y papa?_-les pregunto antes de que salgan.

-_No puede.._.-me dice uno de los gemelos.

Entiendo el porque, es muy duro despedirse de alguien que seguro que va a morir en las peores circunstancias, y ademas si es tu siento en la silla, y el siguiente en entrar son mi grupo de amigas, no sabemos que decirnos ni como despedirnos, al final son la mismas palabras para todos. Y no puedo evitar sentirme sola y sin ganas de vivir.

Se que he sido entrenada, pero he visto los juegos, 24 personas, 23 a las que matar, días de angustia y terror. Empiezo a llorar. La puerta se vuelve a abrir y aparece Nathan. Viene con una camisa blanca desgastada y unos pantalones grises, esta más moreno que nunca, eso hace resaltar más sus ojos. Se acerca a mi, y no se que decirle, nunca hemos hablado y poco me apetece en estas circunstancias.

Me levanto para poder mirarle y decirle que cuide de su hermano. Y lo que sucede a continuación me deja aun mas estoica, me abraza y hunde su cabeza en mi pelo, me quedo paralizada y lo único que puedo es rodearle la espalda. Empiezo a sollozar.

-_Ten._-me entrega una libretita de color amarillo. Se encoje un poco para poder estar a mi altura y me susurra.-_Siempre me has gustado, les gustarás, puedes ganarles._- y me besa la mejilla. -_Tu eres mi ganadora.-_ aun estoy estoica.

Lo veo salir anonadada y no puedo evitar, tener esperanza, porque alguien cree que voy a salir con vida, porque me espera alguien y porque cree k voy a ganar.

Me trasladan, abrazo a mi compañero, debe de ser su primera cosecha. Se agarra a mi, Mussi habla alegremente, cuenta cosas sin relevancia, intenta que no pensemos y evita mirarme a la cara. Llegamos al tren, y gente del distrito se despide de nosotros, puedo ver a lo lejos a mi familia, incluso a mi padre quién me lanza un beso y me pregunto porque no ha venido a despedirme duele más no poderme despedir de el.

El vagón es lujoso, repleto de comida, el niño al ver tanta se lanza enseguida y empieza a engullir, no puedo evitar tener mas ganas de llorar así que me dedico a mirarle.

-Eres una de las ricas.-dice entre bocados, yo niego.-Si, tu has ido a la Academia.

Lo miro atónita, ¿el nunca ha ido? Nuestro distrito es uno de los profesionales, todos vamos.

-¿tu... nunca has ido?-le pregunto.

-No, vivo en la calle.-dice mientras engulle, no tiene modales. Tiene las uñas negras y los zapatos rotos, incluso se le puede ver los dedos de los pies.

-Yo no soy rica.-le digo para intentar animarlo.

-Tienes casa y comida... eres rica.-me dice mientras pasa por el siguiente plato.

No puedo evitar sentirme responsable de el, que vida tan miserable debe de haber llevado. Desearía haberle ayudado, o al menos saber de su existencia antes de esto. Giro la cabeza confusa, evitando llorar.

-Voy a mi vagón.-le digo, mientras mi mentor y Mussi entran.

Me tumbo en mi cama, mirando la nada, sigo en shock y dirijo la mirada a la libretita que se encuentra en mi mesita. La cojo, abro la libreta por el final, para ver de que se trata. La hoja deja ver una letra muy pulcra y floripondia, se trata de un diario, de su diario.

_Hoy la he visto, Bolin le estaba pidiendo ir con el a la Cosecha, he tenido que interferir. Bolin sabe que me gusta, pero ella ni siquiera me habla. Es tan bonita, ¿como iba a fijarse en mi? El chico de la verduleria, el que ni siquiera es guapo... no como Bolin. Ni siquiera me dirige la palabra._

Uh, eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Como iba a saber que el deseaba hablar conmigo. Quizás si que me quedaba embobada cada vez que veía a Bolin. Quizás no tenía que haber sido tan fría con el. Y lo más importante... ¿como era que le gustaba yo? No pude evitar echar unas hojas hacia atrás.

_Queda una semana, una tan solo. Tengo miedo de que le toque. Ahora que soy libre de participar, solo tengo miedo por ella. Aunque se que se defendería muy bien, en la academia dice que domina el tridente y el arpón. Es buena pescadora y recolectora... quizas no sea muy fuerte, pero es muy veloz, lograría ganar. Tengo la esperanza de que a ella no le toque._

_Yo también tenía esa esperanza._


End file.
